megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Shiho Suzui
|englishva= }} Shiho Suzui is a character in Persona 5. She is a student at Shujin Academy. Appearance * Persona 5: Supporting Character ** Persona 5 (Manga): Supporting Character Design Shiho has brown eyes and dark black hair in a ponytail tied with a pink hairband. She wears her uniform without the black jacket: a beige sweater rolled up to her elbows, and the standard uniform skirt. She has a black leg brace on her right leg. Around her elbows and under her skirt, black bandages of some sort can be seen. She wears white running shoes. Personality Shiho is a quiet and reserved girl who rarely talks to anyone and doesn't smile much. In fact, the only person she lights up around at school is Ann. She is under confident, thinking her ability with sports is all she is talented at. In actuality, Shiho is an extremely stressed and burdened teenager. Profile ''Persona 5'' Shiho is Ann Takamaki's best and only friend at Shujin Academy, probably because both Ann and Shiho are more of the "unpopular and outcast" girls of the school without many friends, so they can relate and sympathize. She joined Suguru Kamoshida's volleyball club shortly before the start of the game but her leg swells, supposedly an injury suffered from training. She is molested by Kamoshida, and used as a cat's paw to blackmail Ann into playing along with Kamoshida's lustful intentions towards her. Kamoshida later reveals this sexual assault was due to Ann repeatedly rejecting his advances, "forcing" him to take out his frustrations on her only friend. Feeling used and full of shame, Shiho attempts suicide by falling off the school roof, but survives the fall. Upon hearing of the incident, Ann is shocked and saddened. Before she passed out, Shiho reveals Kamoshida has something to do with it. After Shiho is hospitalized in a coma, Ann vows to seek the answers behind the reasons and get revenge for her friend. However, since Shiho is in a coma and no other student is willing to talk against Kamoshida, nor having any proof, the protagonist, Ryuji Sakamoto and Ann decide to make Kamoshida confess his own crimes by stealing the arrogance in his heart. After Kamoshida's defeat and confession, Ann sadly reveals to the protagonist and Ryuji that Shiho's mother has decided to transfer Shiho to another school in hopes of a fresh start. Realizing that the rumors may not go away even after Kamoshida's admittance of wrongdoing, Ann worries about Shiho moving away but ultimately knows she will be okay and they'll always keep in touch. If the player proceeds Ann's Confidant relationship, near the end of this subplot, the protagonist and Ann help Shiho revisit Shujin rooftop and she walks near where she jumped. She explains that when she was desperate to escape Kamoshida, she did not intend to throw herself off the roof, but there was another one inside who urged her to kill herself, possibly Shiho's Shadow Self with suicidal tendency. After surviving her suicide, she tells Ann that this other self has gone and she will live to see Ann achieving her dream of becoming a successful model. Gallery